


Trouble Maker!

by DumbFireHazard



Series: Shorts/oneshots (Assorted) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Evil, Furry, Gift Fic, Joker - Freeform, Meeps, Plant Animals, Plants, Trickster - Freeform, angel on shoulder, clown, enviormentalist, meep, mini adventure, paint, people of the woods, prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbFireHazard/pseuds/DumbFireHazard
Summary: A short requested by https://toyhou.se/Raku123 (Raku123) on Toyhou.se about how their Meep Fritz should definitely NOT prank Pip.(Meeps are an original species by Tel0din)Originally posted here ---> https://toyhou.se/~literature/76343.trouble-maker
Series: Shorts/oneshots (Assorted) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071629





	Trouble Maker!

★

★

★

It was often in those ordinary days of the forest that many Meeps found themselves troubled with boredom and nothing to do but frolic around and hide in the frivolous bushes placed about the modern woods. Many of the bushes were adorned or decorated to each of its respective inhabitants' liking and were considered to be generally aesthetic and pleasing to view, unless one of those bushes happens to have a body attached to it, in which case it can only be assumed that that bush is not, in fact, a bush, but rather Fritz Carnage lurking about a certain Meep's yard.

"Francis this is an awful idea!" Called the little voice, hidden deep away in the growth of plants surrounding his body.

"No," he grinned, "This is my best idea yet!" 

Fritz chuckled, patting a spot on his neck where his little buddy was stowed away. Fritz was notorious in the woods for being the biggest trickster around, hunting for the next unfortunate Meep that would fall victim to his pranks. Of course, though, he had regulars. And today's first victim was the most regular of his regulars. His plan was quite simple; He would wait for Pip to leave his stupid little mushroom hut, then he would make a noise, now this noise would draw the attention of Pip, causing him to run right over, then he'd dump a large bucket of paint onto his head! It was a wonderful plan indeed, truly despicable. 

Yet still, despite the amazing evil genius of his sure-to-win-never-to-fail plan, Fritz still felt the need to ask for a second opinion (again) from his whimpering companion.

"Well, what's so wrong with my plan?" He eased up, leaning himself against the shrubbery and wooden picket fence lining the neat pathway to Pip's home. 

"Just about everything!" Critter chirped, poking his head out from the tip of Fritz's tail. Now when did he get there?…

"I mean the flaws." He tched as he turned his head away with a sour face and a flick to a small bug crawling on the post he rested on. 

"It's just an awful idea, how hard is that to understand!?" Critter chirped again, hopping wildly about from place to place on Fritz's bushy mane of twizzled twigs, branches, and leaves.

"But I got the biodegradable paint and everything…" he mumbled to himself, looking a smidge dejected. He went out of his way JUST to save Pip's small veggie garden.

Critter just sighed, emphatically, how he had the patience to deal with this gremlin of a bush, he had no clue, "Well, it's nice to know you care about something." 

"Well, I mean, kinda..?" Fritz palmed the idea over in his head before going on a long and extremely educational rant about how he was more in the middle of all this environmental stuff rather than pro or against. 

And while he rambled on and on, and Critter was more than happy to listen, every now and then giving a small encouraging nod for a continuation, the day went on and on. And after some time, their conversation attracted the attention of Pip, who was now leaning on the other side of the fence, listening intently.

"And that's why I wouldn't ever use—" 

"'Afternoon, Fritz." Pip smiled at the shrub meep, waving his hand friendly and neighborly like. 

Now while Fritz was normally the one to be frightening others, it would seem that there were off times where Fritz himself had gotten a taste of his own medicine. Like now for instance, when a sudden greeting had startled him out of his chattering and caused a jump of shock from the jokester. 

"Sorry about that Fritz," Pip giggled to himself. 

"Sorry about what?" He huffed, ruffling up his head fluff in a poor attempt to seem slightly more intimidating.

Again, Pip let out a chuckle before remembering what had come over to the iconic duo for, "Ah, right, um, nothing, I just came over here to ask if you'd like to join me and Mistopher for some evening pie?"

Fritz cocked an eyebrow, almost challenging the proposition, before turning to consult with Critter about the matter.

"You see, it's very difficult for two Meeps to eat a whole pie by themselves." He reasoned as the two tussled and turned about in the shrubby scruff of Fritz's neck. 

After a couple of minutes of chirping and growling, Fritz pulled his head back out and around to face Pip.

"I'd rather be dead— Ow!" Critter had taken the liberty of pecking at Fritz angrily, "I mean, we'd be delighted to." He grinned through clenched teeth.

"That's wonderful!" Pip's face lit up with joy as he clapped his small hands together. 

"Yep, wonderful." He mocked back, swinging himself over the fence and onto the stony path to the lovely mushroom hut. 

Pip, more than overjoyed to have some extra company for snacks, still couldn't shake a question from his mind as they walked up to the entrance, "Hey Fritz?" He asked, pulling his door open.

"Yeah?" He stopped, taking a turn to look Pip in the eyes.

"What was that can of paint for?" He nervously sweat, sending an anxious smile towards the other, to the abandoned bucket, and back to Fritz. 

He scoffed and smirked, tilting his head up and walking in, roughly patting Pip on the shoulder, "Trust me, you don't want to know, Pipsqueak."


End file.
